Poppy/Strategy
Skill usage * tooltip can be misleading. 50% damage reduction only applies to the portion of damage that actually exceeds 10% of Poppy's current health, not entire damage of that attack. Example: Poppy has 1200/2000 health and is being hit by a 400 damage nuke (after resistances). She will then take: 1200*10% regular damage plus (400-10%*1200)*50% reduced damage, which will total in 120+140=260 damage taken. * procs against most attacks, especially burst DPS and mages, but is less effective against numerous small attacks from minions or enemies with high attack speed and low damage. * can be offensive or defensive, allowing to run away or charge straight at the enemy. * Use or when an enemy is near a wall to position yourself so you can successfully use to its fullest extent. * When chasing an enemy, remember that it is often easier to ram them into a wall with and stun them than attack them when you catch up to them. Maneuver to the side of them so that the charge will bring them into a wall. ** This can be made easier by using when maneuvering around to their side. * stuns when pushing an enemy champion into surrounding terrain, also included in "terrain" are towers. Even after a tower is destroyed, the rubble leftover is still included as "terrain." Nexuses and inhibitors are also terrain. * and do not count as terrain for , causing and her target to move through the wall instead of colliding with it. * can be used to charge across impassible terrain, so long as it is in between you and your target. This is usually unexpected and a great way to either jump an enemy who flees too closely to a wall when you are on the opposite side, or can be used to charge to neutral minions on the other side of a wall in the forest, to escape. Keep in mind that you must have vision of the target, and thus this isn't often possible when chasing an enemy by yourself. * Early on, your EQ combo damage will be increased more by putting points into rather than . By mid game, is more important as you want to get your cooldown to the point where you can spam the skill in team fights. * boosts all damage you inflict including summoner spells and Item actives. This includes , and . * is very useful against ganks and in team fights. It can also be used to tower dive very effectively. While is activated, towers cannot damage you until either your target dies, or the duration ends. After tower diving, you can use , , , or a minion to make a quick escape. * is a great roamer with allowing her to move quickly throughout the map disrupting enemy solo lanes with her . ** is also able to return to lane much quicker with * The 8% bonus damage from causes the skill to scale well with your opponents Health up to some threshold based on skill Rank. At Rank 1 the 75 damage threshold is reached when your opponent has 937.5 health (687.5 * 8%). :: *In Dominion Poppy can use her ulti to go directly into the enemys spawning zone. Build usage * Getting is a good idea, as when she casts a spell her next hit will do bonus damage. After casting this will be a force to be reckoned with. * AP can be very viable build to turn her in a 2 hit killer. She starts off by activating and then activating will take down 30% or more of the champions health due to dealing a percentile more. Damage coming from can easily take another 1/3 of the total health if built AP, and using or as a core item can lead to being a massive nuke, as the damage adds up to be AD+flat bonus+AP bonus+your AP+8% target's max HP . ** Since skills are magic damage, AP is more useful when your team has more DPS champions than mages. * Buying a allows to roam and still gain gold with the passive from . * When building AD , most enemies would go for armor to raise their defenses against physical damage. However, even if you do not have , you will still able to strike them hard as your turns your next attack into full magical damage which is not affected by any reduction from armor. Recommended builds Countering *Do not stay too close to terrain in order to prevent stun. *Beware of recalling behind a tower when is off CD. *In team fights, try to disable with CC when she does not have her ult on, and focus on her teammates. *Stacking magic resistance over health is useful to mitigate the damage from her . *Thanks to her passive is naturaly strong againts Nukers like or , if she is on a lane trow a DoT champ like or to shut her down. Category:Champion strategies